woulf8s_fan_ficsfandomcom-20200213-history
SkullClan/ Pack Of the Hollow Skulls Fan Fic
Here is the Fan Fic So Far. I will be updating this wiki page very frequently. Feel free to put ideas down in the comments for my next chapter or book! =Skullclan= Prologue Finch, now a soldier ran to the camp panting. “Oakclan! Oakclan is attacking!” She yelled with fear. Zira howled for a patrol. Eight large wolves emerged from a hollow ready for battle. Their serrated claws were unsheathed. Zira howled as a sign for attack. The fight was brutal. Blood spilled onto the mossy ground staining it with sanguine fluid. Kyra, Thistle, and Ace, the pups of Zira ambled into the camp not knowing what was going on. Their faces filled with shock seeing the battle they backed away to their father, Stoneclaw. The pups whimpered staying behind their father. “What is going on daddy?” Ace squeaked with fear and shock. Oakclan is attacking. But don’t worry Zira and the patrols have everything under control. “O… ok…” Ace replied in a whisper. The next day, Zira’s pups emerged from the forest into the camp to find bodies scattered across the hard ground. Thistle looked at the bodies scattered around the camp with horror. “N… n… no…” Thistle looked around for his mother. Thistles brown eyes shifted toward a black and grey body. “MOMMY!” Thistle shouted running toward his mother. Thistle nudged his mother as Stoneclaw threw his head back in a mad bellow. Adder, a young trainee emerged from the bushes. Kyra threw herself onto Adder playfully. “Adder! Your ok!” Kyra barked. “Of course im fine, Im your older sister the pup of the all powerful Zira!” She laughed. “Well… a… a… about… mommy…” She squeaked out as her eyes filled with tears. Chapter 1 Zira groaned sitting up. “Stoneclaw!” She howled. “I’m alright I just need help!” She bellowed. Kyra heard her mother’s cries for Stoneclan. “Mommy!” She barked ambling toward her mother. She nudged her mother helping her up. “Mommy! Your alive!” She barked with joy. “Of course I am. Haven’t I told you I have nine lives! Well… now… four.” Sky, Shira’s pup turned to Kyra. “K…. K… Ky… Kyra…” She squeaked out before collapsing onto the ground”. “SKY!” Kyra howled. “Sparrow! Sparrow where are you!” Kyra barked looking for Sparrow, the shaman. Sparrow the onyx she-wolf emerged from the bushes. “Is Sky alright! How did this happen!” Sparrow barked heaving Sky onto her back. “I was afraid this would happen” Sparrow sighed. “What happened to Sky! Will she be alright?” Kyra barked. “I’ll tell you what happened soon just get me some wet moss, some coltsfoot and some fever few quick!” Sparrow demanded urgently. Kyra then bounded off to find the herbs that Sparrow had requested. Kyra then returned holding some green, wet moss in her jaws. Kyra dropped it and then picked up the coltsfoot and fever few that was behind her in her jaws. She dropped them in front of the black she-wolf. __NOEDITSECTION__